hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ecuador (Latin Hetalia)
MY FAN MADE ECUADOR! (made it for my best friend that's from Ecuador, and most things are based off of her since she's the epitome of an Ecuadorian girl). Ecuador is my fan made character for Axis Powers Hetalia. Her human name is Amara-Andrea (Carolina) Theresa Pachacutec Carriedo Rodriguez. Born on May 24th she is the third eldest of the New Granada siblings. The history of Ecuador spans over 5000 years but she's only been independent for about a century and a half being part of many empires/cultures. She was given the first name Carolina by Spain but changed it back to Amara-Andrea (what Inca Empire named her) after gaining her independence. Appearence Ecuador is rather tall, but very young. Ecuador is slightly dark skinned with intense black eyes, and long curly black hair with three streaks her hair, one brown, red and dirty blonde caused by the sun (in order of streak length from longest to shortest). There's always a peach colored rose in her hair (roses are a major export of hers and she's very fond of them, though she doesn't like when France gives her roses, thinking he did something to them). A starting country, appearing 5, her hair was chin length, she wore a white tunic and a red poncho with hood and short brown boots. Ecuador carried a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back. Mistaken for male by Inca Empire, Ecuador had shoulder length hair, a short beige tunic, a navy blue poncho, short brown boots and a black cloak. She carried a spear and a bow with the quiver attached to her brown waist belt. She lived with Inca Empire until she looked 12 (this is when he realized that Ecuador was female and named her Amara-Andrea), when Spain overthrew Inca Empire. Spain also confused her gender since she appeared female (this being the time she's going through puberty) her hair reached her shoulder blades, but acted like a boy, only hanging out with her brothers. Ecuador wore black knee high boots, a short leather and black taffeta skirt, black leather gloves over long jade finger less gloves, a black cloak and tied back hair with a white ribbon, a plain white sleeved shirt that comes above her elbows, jade short sleeved shirt and a brown leather corset over it, and in combat seen with a breast and back plate that has a left shoulder with leather and metal faulds (yes that's a word look it up)but without her vest yet she always wears the cloak. Her weapon during this time period was a large ax, resembling Spain's, strapped to her back and her bow which she always carries around with the quiver on her waist belt. A white blouse, a medium length dark blue skirt and a medium length beige poncho with a hood is what she wears with short brown boots. Although she also sometimes wear black shorts, red rain boots and a flowy white tank top with burgundy stripes, black straps that cross in the open back that closes up and a short white poncho with a hood. She also wears science goggles around her neck. Her hair is very long, since over the years she never once cut it and her bangs go to the left. Her military uniform is dark green with a white button down shirt and a matching dark green tie, tall black over the knee boots, black gloves and a burgundy military beret along with a red bandanna tied around her right leg just above her boots. Her weapon is a large double blade and tipped crescent moon executioner style ax. Ecuador has a scar above her left eyebrow which she hides with her bangs that she got from the Paquisha war, Peru sharing the same scar but over the right eyebrow. Her curl is most times unnoticed due to her curly hair but it occasionally sticks out and is similar to Canada's. Most of the time Ecuador's followed around by a Andean Condor (national animal) which intimidates most country's she meets due to the bird being so large and she dubbed him with the name Griffin, on purpose and for a joke but none the less the bird responds to it. Personality Ecuador is a 'pretty' Hispanic young woman, but has some self-confidence issues so she doesn't believe her to be as beautiful as Spain has told her. She’s suffered many disappointments in her life (due to often being downgraded by both Inca Empire and Spain) and has difficulty expressing her emotions through words, but can do it easily through writing which is why Ecuador has some pretty good literature. Ecuador is rather rough or 'violent' having grown up with her brothers, them thinking she was a male too and her horsing around with others sometimes comes off as being violent and/or laashing out. Ecuador is clever, quick and has an analytical mind, but she has lack of confidence and prefers being alone especially lost in nature and has a short attention span if things aren't interesting to her, but when she does like something she devotes herself entirely. She respects the many beautiful things in life—music, art, literature, drama (but she’s not a drama queen) and finds nature gives her much peace. Ecuador always has the strong desire to be a service to humanity so she helps in any way possible, is somewhat idealistic, following her morals, (you can obviously tell she stays away from France) and is sensitive to nature and has a sensitive nature (hah word play lol). Due to being somewhat sensitive she hides it with being mean and pretends not to be bothered by insults that in reality she takes to heart. Ecuador spends some time studying botany, biology, marine biology and zoology, wearing a lab coat sometimes testing different theories, formulas and can be seen picking flowers for her studies. Ecuador also promised Spain she would never drink and she has kept her promise and doesn't intend to break it. Occasionally she can’t speak her mind, or what she means to say causing confusion. Writing seems to be the only way she can actually speak her feelings but only to who and when she wants to, creating a mysterious atmosphere about her. Ecuador is prone to have infrequent mood swings, but she usually removes herself from others when this happens, being cheerful and talkative one minute then she becomes quiet and leaves without being noticed. She has her allies and enemies, but sometimes she lashes out at her close ones depending on how she feels, but she can never be mad at her younger sister The Galapagos Islands, who she protects with her life since sometimes other countries want to steal Galapagos from her. Growing up being mistaken for a boy, she has a tomboy feel to her and has kept it even when others found out she was a girl. Ecuador simply likes that as her style, and she also has a slight obsession over sweets. Her hispanic accent is smooth and makes her sound more refined. Ecuador has the nervous habit of tucking hair behind her ear that Galapagos Islands seems to share. Ecuador has a secret mischeivious side and loved to pull pranks when she was younger, and seeming so innocent she usually got away with them. Being young and underestimated most of the time no one expects the prank to have been caused by her, giving her a small bit of a guilty look but with the other Latin countries she's often the first one blamed and due to her trust issues and enemies she can't doanything but accept defeat and take responsibility for an action that wasn't hers. This is a main reason she stays quiet but there's always an ass (cough Peru cough) that uses her silence as being guilty and uses it against her. Ecuador is secretive, but when in conversation will talk a lot to lead others away from uncomfortable personal subjects. Over all she’s very cheerful, extremely smart, caring, respectful, mysterious, strong and organized, as well as very brave and adventourous (living under both Inca Empire and Spain's rule, creating a 'warrior-ness' to her) and loves to draw, often drawing indigenous plants of any country that she finds interesting. She carries a sketchpad and a pencil in a small brown messenger bag. Ecuador has a baby (male) Charapa turtle named Terrence that loves to ride on her head or in her hood when it’s down. Due to Ecuador being crossed by the equator (Ecuador is literally just 'equator' in Spanish) it's usually always hot (why she is tan and slightly dark skinned) and Ecuador had never seen snow before until she visited America after her indpendence and is fascinated by the fluffy white snowflakes, though since she's not used to cold weather she has a low tolerance for it. Ecuador loves fruit, fruit juice and ice cream. Her favorite fruit is pomegrante and pomegrante juice and she is almost always drinking some (which Spain sometimes mistakes for wine and then he gets angry until she tells him its just juice) and occasionally eating ice cream with America. The main religion of Ecuador is Roman Catholic. Interests and Hobbies Interests: Biology, zoology, Marine biology, botany, (She can sometimes be seen wearing a lab coat, studying pollution in the air, nutrients in the soil, and if certain new species are invasive or can they live in peace with native species, a bit of a nerd ) World History, and Linguistics. She also finds Pirates to have been fascinating, having a free and adventourous life and secretly wishes she was one. Hobbies: Reading, Fishing, Gardening, Walking, Listening to Music, Hunting, Sewing(she sometimes alters her old clothes for Galapagos Islands, but she doesn't nessecarily enjoy it though she's good at it), Playing Musical instruments, Swimming, Camping, Writing, Caring for animals, Painting, Running, Training, Learning different languages, Mentoring Galapagos Islands and spending time with Galapagos Islands. Relationships 'America' America and Ecuador have a close friendship based on their similar mutual interests in politics. A while after Ecuador gained her independence, America 'took her under his wing' and she somewhat served as a maid for him, but still with respect from America and not under his rule. Ecuador joined the Allies after the attack on Pearl Harbor and let America use Baltra Island as a naval during World War 2. They have worked together on many things such as; combating cannabis and cocaine, building trade, investments, fostering Ecuador's economic development, and doing business with each other. America also loves to tour Ecuador's home. America especially like the Galapagos Islands and helps Ecuador take care of her. America thinks of himself as Galapagos Islands favorite uncle. Ecuador also uses America's currency. (If you wanted, you could could ship them.) 'Australia ' Australia and Ecuador share a modest and friendly relationship. Ecuador has an embassy in Canberra. They have similar interests in sports and nature. They enjoy playing rugby together and discovering, studying and observing each other's wildlife. (You could also ship them.) 'Chile' Chile and Ecuador have been traditional allies due to their conflicts with Peru. Chile together with the other ABC Powers and the USA were among the guarantors of the Rio Protocol that followed the Ecuadorian–Peruvian War (aka Paquisha War) in 1942. They can be seen playing soccer one on one or with the other Latin countries. Both despise Peru but Ecuador is a little more forgiving than Chile (although she never did forgive Peru for the Paquisha war). 'Colombia' Their relationship is well, less than perfect. Quito broke off ties with Bogotá as a consequence of a Colombian military attack on a clandestine base of the FARC guerrilla group in Ecuadorian territory, on 1 March 2008, which killed twenty-five people, including rebel leader Raúl Reyes. This caused a rip between the two countries, however. The level of relations with Colombia is very fluid; a significant level of trust has been recovered, rebuilt. They still aren't on good terms with each other and often start antagonizing each other and arguing, but Colombia is slightly weaker than Ecuador even though she's the older sibling, and shorter too, another reason Colombia doesn't like Ecuador. There are a few times that they can get along and the actually bond when they do. 'India ' Although they've only recently become acquainted, India is one of Ecuador's closest friends. They are always spending time together. Whether they're doing business or simply hanging out, they always manage to have a great deal of fun. They have a close relationship in oil and defense. 'Iran' ' '''Ecuador has maintained trade relations with Iran. They are 'loose' friends and trade things such as resources, technology, and knowledge. 'Inca Empire' ' Ecuador lived under his rule at a very young age and was very fond of Inca's warrior like personality, inspiring to be like him. Inca Empire acted like a father to her. Although Inca Empire mistook her for a boy, she was okay with it since Inca would not let any of her sisters join him in battle or let alone touch a weapon, raising them to be dignified and proper young ladies while she was able to act like a ruthless brute whenever she wanted. Inca Empire was also very fond of Ecuador but sometimes down graded her on accident, not allowing her to go with him during some battles because she was 'too' young. Ecuador was upset to see Inca Empire die off due to Spain and had a grudge on Spain for awhile. '''Malaysia They have a friendly relationship and trade with each other often. Relations with Malaysia covers on political, commercial, cultural and social activities. Both countries are the members of Non-Aligned Movement. Ecuador trade value with Malaysia are worth about US$15 million. 'China' ' '''Ecuador is very good friends with China, and due to her love of sweets China can always give her that. They spend a lot of time together and work together in advances in trade and economics, science and technology, and culture and education. They are both very supportive of each other and are always providing each other with things they need. In September 2012, the two nations signed a Commercial and Security Agreement. It allows Ecuador to easily sell seafood, cocoa and bananas in China, with the Chinese agreeing to ease restrictions on further food items. Additionally, China has established an $80 million line of credit for Ecuador with the EximBank to help Ecuador build a road to the new Quito airport. 'Peru' ' Due to the Paquisha War and border disputes they don't get along well. Since the 1990s, Ecuadoran foreign policy has been focused on the country's border dispute with Peru, an issue that has festered since independence. They bicker all the time and to the very least can't even be in the same room for long before the fights start. I mean physical fights. Ecuador often teases him with the seniority of being the 'older' sibling but they are both equally strong, seeing both are extremely fit for their young age. This means, things tend to get a little dirty. Although they hardly think of each other as siblings and hate each others guts. They have resloved their border disputes and signed a peace accord so they are getting better. Peru also helped Ecuador during the energy crisis of 2009 and they seem to get along better these days, actually bonding sometimes. 'Russia ' Ecuador has an embassy in Moscow. Russia has an embassay in Quito. They are loose friends and Russia is glad atleast someone doesn't find him scary, though he can get pretty scary sometime and slightly frightens Ecuador. Ecuador doesn't really see why everyone thinks he's scary when he's just trying to make friends and occasionally hangs out with him. Ecuador isn't afraid of Belarus either, being taller, and possibly stronger than her. The first time she met Belarus was when she was trying to knife her because she was too close to Russia, although Ecuador managed to prevent being stabbed and became friends with a shocked Belarus instead, on the condition she isn't after her 'big brother', which she is most definetely not. '''Sweden ' '''Just like Russia they are just acquaintances. Ecuador doesn't talk with Sweden that much because she doesn't like Denmark,... he irks her. However Ecuador is okay with the rest of the Nordics. 'Spain' Ecuador was raised by Inca Empire until Spain came to the America's and took control of Ecuador. Spain was also confused on her gender since, about know shes going through puberty and looks and sounds like a girl but acts like a boy. Spain raised her and they had a special sibling bond, however Ecuador wasn't very pleased that he overthrew Inca Empire. He taught Ecuador to cook (Spanish dishes besides the native ones she already knew), how to fight (other skills she did not learn from Inca Empire), and some more trade skills. They hit a rocky part of their relationship when it came to Ecuador's independence and she did bear a grudge on him for a while. They had made up afterward but they are still pretty distance, though Ecuador will openly call him 'big brother' if he greets her with "little sister". Now they are pretty distant. To Ecuador, Spain was more like a big brother than the fatherly figure he was to Puerto Rico and Mexico, so she calls him "big brother" or "hermano grande" instead of Papa or Papi like Puerto Rico and Mexico do sometimes. 'England/ United Kingdom' ' Ecuador and England get on wonderfully and can spend hours upon hours simply chatting about the things they have in common, despite this they will randomly start arguing over insignificant details. Since Ecuador is slightly sensitive, and takes certain thigs to heart, but both have trouble communicating, they will ignore each other for days before one gives in and apologizes (usually the gentleman *wink*) since Ecuador is too proud, (though Ecuador knows when she's wrong in a fight and will most likely apologize). They share similar tastes in literature and music. Ecuador is fascinated about England's pirate stories as British Pirates were the 'first' one to discover the Galapagos Islands and also Charles Darwin's discoveries about evolution which encouraged Ecuador to start studying the nature of her own country. Through spending so much time with England she has developed a small crush on him, but disregards it completely when asked about their friendship, (Galapagos Islands seems to be on this secret of hers, but sometimes appears confused at her sisters blush, so it's not exactly sure if she knows or not.) Ecuador has also shared a few ancient spells and curses with England that she learned from Inca Empire, but advised him not to use a certain one that could possibly end the Earth, but that's just a legend (yeah, it can't possibly end the world, hah, it could, it most definetily could, and that's why she's too afraid to try it). (Main pairing for Ecuador, don't change it or I'll hurt you!) '''Venezuela ' '''Ecuador has always gotten along with Venezuela, very well. The two have been very close ever since Spain took them in and have only grown closer since. Ecuador always enjoys spending time with Venezuela and the two almost never disagree. Ecuador and Venezuela strengthened ties in politics, diplomacy and military. Venezuela seems to have feelings for Ecuador but she is too blunt and persay 'emotionless' to see that. Ecuador thinks of Venezuela as a brother. Other than that they are great friends and have similar interest in cuisine. (You could ship them.) '''Galapagos Islands' Galapagos Islands is Ecuador's adopted younger sister. Ecuador is extremely over protective of her little sister since many other countries would just love to steal galapagos Islands for themselves. Ecuador rarely lets Galapagos Islands out of her sight unless America or England is her and slightly spoils her. However Galapagos only occasionally asks for a few things and mainly just wants to play with Ecuador. Galapagos Islands looks up to Ecuador and inspires to be just as strong as her, well as strong as she can be as a province. Ecuador protects Galapagos with her own life and never lets galapagos near the front lines of battle and doesn't exactly trust her with any weapon in general, but has trained her with a sword and pistol (but Galapagos is sneaky and uses a rifle). Ecuador's 'Marukaite Chikyuu' Hey Hey Inca! I'm not a boy! Hey hey Spain! Hey Hey Spain! No matter what I'll never forget The taste of Churrasco won't leave my head Draw a circle that's the Earth Stare a while, there's Earth Should that happen to be Earth Yo soy Ecuador! Ay! A fabulous world That can be seen with a paintbrush Roses and Condors, Frogs and Turtles too! I can't help but love them all! Message from the Creator- { Statistical information from sources not owned by me. Rights to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Ecuador#Russia http://www.latinamericacollection.com/ecuador/about/history_of_ecuador.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ecuador all rights to them for my information. Other than that the character is mine, everything, personality, appearence, interests, and relationships. I worked EXTREMELY' HARD''''' on this character, like, I actually did research and made most everything has historically accurate as possible and I made this for a long time best friend so please don't steal this. I mean, like, if you wanted you could like RP or Cos-play as her (idk why you would though) but just don't take credit for her. Thank you for the understanding, ~The Potato Queen.} Please submit a drawing of her since I can't draw and I will chose the best one, and thank everyone else who submitted a drawing. Thank you and no flames. BTW I'm constantly monitoring and editing this page and have a word document with a final copy so if you change ANYTHING! I will know and I will hunt you down and injure you badly (I know how to track IP adressses, my MILITARY father taught me how.) So just please like be nice and not fuck with my charcter. Also, you can pretty much ship Ecuador with whoever you wanted but don't mess with my main pairing of Ecuaor/England please and thank you. Thepotatoqueen99atawesomePrussia (talk) 22:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC)The Potato Queen! I'm out. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Colombia Category:Mercosur